Illusion
Illusion is the main antagonist in episode 22 of the 2016 TV series Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He is one of the Players of Team Quval. His Blood Game is to convert inanimate objects into bombs that explode when a person comes into contact with them. He may also use these objects as weapons by throwing them at his opponent. He was voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi. History Illusion made his first appearance outside of a local Japanese restaurant where a couple civilians ran in terror due to his appearance. However instead he used Bomb Stick to transform inaminate objects into bombs. However he was stopped by the arrival of Amu, Sela and Leo. So he used his Mantle to summon the Moebas to attack them. A while later he appeared at the steps as he confessed that it was him using his combo transform ordinary objects into bombs like he did to the bike that Misao touch. Once the explosive objects that Illusion cast was over he told the group that he transformed one more object into bomb that will wiped out the whole town within a couple of minutes. After that he left the area by floating away. A while later when Misao found out that Illusion transformed a parking garage into a giant bomb they were about to use the Wild Zyuoh King, but Illusion won't allow them to do it. So they transformed and battle him while the bomb counts down until it explodes. So with girls faith in him Misao used his fishing rod and strength tossing the bomb to explode harmlessly in the air. With the bomb out of the way Misao then battles Illusion. After that he was then defeated while being tied up by Yamato and Misao. However thanks to Naria she inserts a continue medal into Illusion's right shoulder to enlarge him and with his magical abilities he fused himself with the Triangulars, so that he can gain an armor during the fight with Wild Tousai King. After that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Zyuoh Direct Straight. In episode 30 Bangray manage to steal the memory from Tusk as he revived Gaburio, Hanayaida and an enlarged armored Illusion. After that Illusion was then destroyed by ZyuohWild Special using this finisher called Wild Rocket Knuckle. In episode 34 an enlarged and revived Illusion appeared alongside Amigard and Trumpus as they caused more destruction to the city in order to lure out Cube Whale, so the team brings out their three megazords to battle them. After the intro the battle still rages on. They manage to send the three players to a building after that they were then destroyed by Wild Tousai King's finisher called Zyuoh Direct Straight. Trivia *Illusion's design makes him very similar to these two Sentai monsters: One of them is a Bomb Monster from the 1979 TV series Battle Fever J and the other is Prophet Strauss from the 2000 TV series Mirai Sentai Timeranger. *Illusion's Blood Game is nearly identical to the ability of Killer Queen from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Navigation Category:Magic Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived